A Broken Puzzle
by Ripplepaw
Summary: Three brothers set out to find their lost sibling, and thier mother who are under the threat of attack. But they must all return in time to take on a great attack in store for SkyClan. Way better summary inside, better then it sounds. R&R please.
1. Allegiances

**S K Y C L A N**

**Leader, Birchstar**—light brown tabby she-cat.

**Deputy, Cherrytail**—calico and white she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentice, Mintpaw**

**Medicine cat, Brambleberry**—pretty white she-cat with black spots and a strikingly pink nose, blue eyes.

**WARRIORS**

**Lizardstripe**—brown she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes.

**Molepelt**—small black tom.

**Apprentice, Nettlepaw**

**Snaketail**—brown tabby tom.

**Larkwing**—silver and black tabby she-cat.

**Apprentice, Oakpaw**

**Milkfur**—creamy white tom.

**Thrushpelt**—stone-gray she-cat with flecks of darker brown fur.

**Cloudspots**—long-furred black tom with white ears, a white chest, and two white paws.

**Apprentice, Fawnpaw**

**Buzzardtail**—ginger tom with green eyes.

**Rainfur**—light gray tom with dark gray flecks.

**APPRENTICES**

**Mintpaw**—pale gray tom.

**Nettlepaw**—gray tabby tom with dark gray stripes.

**Oakpaw**—gray tabby tom.

**Fawnpaw**—light brown tabby she-cat.

**Patchpaw**—black and white she-cat.

**QUEENS**

**Pricklenose**—spotted golden she-cat with a very pink nose. (KitsSedgekit)

**Clovertail**—light brown she-cat with a white belly and legs. (KitsTinykit, Bouncekit and Rock-kit)

**Spottedpelt**—slender tortoiseshell she-cat. (KitsTawnykit)

ELDERS 

**Whiteclaw**—white she-cat with green eyes.

**Kestrelwing**—dark brown tabby tom.

Other characters 

**Crag**—dark gray tom with blue eyes.

**Stone**—big jet-black tom with grayish blue eyes.

**Fern—**black she-cat with dark brown under belly and legs.

**Tumblekit—**chubby brown tabby she-cat.

**Sloefur**—gray she-cat with green eyes.


	2. Prologue

Summary 

It's been six moons since Firestar helped SkyClan, and four kits have been born. They have been chosen by StarClan to heal the old wounds that have been re-opened and smooth the ruffled fur of the Clan once and for all. But what happens when the four have been separated, and only three are there at bay. The three apprentices must set out to find their lost sibling, but return in time to help SkyClan defeat the force that has left them shivering in the shadows for too long.

**Prologue**

The pelt of a silver tom, a ginger tom, a gray/blue she-cat, a black and white tom, a gray she-cat and many more flashed between the spaces between trees as they raced toward a large clearing with one big oak tree in the center of an island. Their pelts outlined with frost, their breath misty in the cold night air, their paws trotting with ease and their muscles rippling beneath their pelts as they climbed up onto the trunk of a fallen tree.

Each warrior made their way to the island with ease, filled with energy and power, while their eyes were intent and dancing with excitement. The full moon hung low in the sky, with the stars that lined Silverpelt in the dark moonlight.

A blue/gray she-cat climbed to a fat, low-hanging branch along with a black and white tom, a white tom with jet-black paws and a spotted golden she-cat.

"We are gathering here tonight in honor of the birth of four kits," The bluish gray she-cat meowed, while the cats in the clearing were looking at them with curiosity. "But why? We never gather here when kits are born." A tom with a distinctive ginger tail meowed, while the murmurs of agreement added to his comment. "Yeah, what makes these kits so special?" A dark gray she-cat with orange amber eyes asked.

"These are four SkyClan kits, and they will serve a special destiny. One that no cat has had to face for a while, one like Firestar's destiny." The she-cat replied. "But no cat has spoken of SkyClan since they left the forest, because they tried to forget them!" A golden tom meowed confused. "But Lionheart, don't play foolish. I know you remember the day Firestar came to our Clan. He was fragile and scared at the time, but you've watched him grow from where you sit in StarClan's ranks, and you've seen what he has become." The she-cat replied calmly. "He's become my successor and ThunderClan's hero!"

"What does Firestar have to do with SkyClan and their four kits?" The tom with the red tail asked. "Well, Redtail, these four kits will be given a mission much like Firestar's. They will help bring SkyClan back to the forest, but first they will be given an even harder job." The she-cat meowed. "But Bluestar, how do you know all of this?" Lionheart asked, still confused. "Because I can see the cats future, not very clearly but well enough to know that they will be separated at birth, and in order to bring SkyClan back they will need to be together. Alone they are nothing, together they are a very powerful force!" Bluestar replied.

Suddenly the smoky gray she-cats eyes turned to a flame color for several heartbeats before then she shook her head. "Bluestar, I have something important to tell you!"

"Yes, Yellowfang?"

"These kits you speak of, you're right about them, they will face a destiny unlike any other and the troubles that come their way are much like Firestar's."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_What do you think? Please tell me, and I hope you can understand the prologue, it's a bit confusing but it will make more sense as you read the story! I hope you readers have the time to review my story!_


	3. Chapter 1  In the beginning

**Chapter 1 – The beginning**

_Well there are three brothers, Oakpaw, Nettlepaw and Mintpaw. I will change the POV (point of view) for every chapter. The next chapter will be Nettlepaw' s point of view, then Oakpaw's and so on! There is also another character's point of view that won't come until around chapter twelve. Anyways please read and review if you like it and want me to write more!_

Mintpaw peered into the nursery where Sedgekit was wrestling with Tawnykit, the two were rolling over in a ball of fur, growling and spitting at each other. "What's the matter with you two?" He rasped, scooping up Sedgekit in his paws. "She started it!" The tom growled, trying to push away from him. "Yeah, and I'm going to finish it too!" Tawnykit hissed, lunging at Sedgekit with barred teeth. "Stop it!" Mintpaw meowed, picking up Tawnykit in his mouth; the kit was squirming and hissing like crazy trying to wriggle her way out of his grip. "Put me down, you great ball of fur!" She hissed, trying to wrench her head around to bite him. "Where are your mothers?" Mintpaw asked, placing Tawnykit on the ground. "How are we supposed to know?" Sedgekit meowed, before Tawnykit bowled him over.

Sighing Mintpaw scooped Tawnykit toward him with his tail, "If you two want to be warriors I suggest you start acting like your fit to be one, or even an apprentice!"

Tawnykit let out a hiss before biting his tail. Yowling with pain, Mintpaw pushed the kit aside with anger. "You don't bite my tail ever!" He rasped, scolding the kit. Suddenly Tawnykit ducked her head with embarrassment as her mother, Spottedpelt entered the den. "Why are you yelling at my kit?" She asked, her eyes wide with horror as she started frantically licking her kit. "She bit my tail!" Mintpaw explained, feeling a bit embarrassed himself. "She's a kit!" Spottedleaf hissed, holding her kit tightly.

"I didn't do anything to your kit, I promise!" He meowed, but Spottedpelt still looked at him disbelievingly. "He's telling the truth, Spottedpelt." Sedgekit mewed, from where he sat behind the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Tawnykit attacked me, and Mintpaw was just trying to help, but Tawnykit wouldn't listen."

"What, Tawnykit always listens." Spottedpelt said stubbornly. "Maybe to you." Sedgekit retorted. "I'm getting Birchstar!" The she-cat hissed, grabbing her kit in her mouth and stalking out of the den.

Mintpaw rolled his eyes, following the queen.

"I tell you Mintpaw was scolding my kit for no reason." Spottedpelt hissed, while Tawnykit sat hurled up in a ball beneath her mothers' paws, looking sorry and innocent. "Spottedpelt, I'm sure Mintpaw would never scold a kit without good reason." Birchstar meowed calmly. "Why don't we let him explain?"

"Fine, but I still think he hates kits." Spottedpelt grumbled, looking away from him stubbornly. "Well I was walking past the nursery when I heard yowls and screeches coming from inside, so I poked my head in and saw Tawnykit wrestling with Sedgekit. They were hissing and clawing each other, so I told them to stop. Sedgekit listened, but Tawnykit was still trying to claw his ears off, so I picked her up to try and separate them, but she was squirming and wiggling so much I had to put her down. When I did she lunged at Sedgekit again, so I scooped her up with my tail, and that's when she bit it!" Mintpaw explained, his tail still sore. "Sedgekit, is this true?" Birchstar asked.

"Of course, it's all Tawnykits fault!"

Spottedpelt turned to face them, her face shocked. "But my precious Tawnykit—"

"Isn't so precious after all?" Sedgekit grumbled, licking a scratch on his flank. The tortoiseshell queen just glared at the tom-kit. "Birchstar, I want to have a den for just me and Tawnykit."

"Sorry Spottedpelt, but there aren't enough dens and it wouldn't be fair to Pricklenose and Clovertail."

"Fine then, I'll just take me and my kit and we'll go live somewhere else." She hissed, picking up her kit and stalking to the stone slope that led out of the SkyClan camp. "Spottedpelt, wait. You can't just leave your Clan behind." Birchstar argued, racing to the queens' side. "Sure I can, just watch me." She replied.

Mintpaw shook his head with disbelief, but he decided to let Birchstar coax the queen back into her den.

"Mintpaw, up for some hunting?" He turned to see Patchpaw bounding toward him excitedly. "Maybe some other time, I've already promised Oakpaw I'd go hunting with him before sunset when the prey is still around." He meowed. "Oh please, Mintpaw? I can't find anyone else to go with, Nettlepaw already went on a hunting patrol and Fawnpaw is looking after Clovertail's kits until she gets back from the border patrol." Patchpaw explained, her face looking desperate. "Sorry, Patchpaw but I'm busy."

"Please, I haven't stretched my claws in moons."

Mintpaw wanted to say yes to the pleading she-cat, but he had already promised Oakpaw and he wanted to see how Sedgekit was doing. "I promise I will tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine, but don't forget." Patchpaw sighed, before turning and padding away toward the fresh-kill pile.

Mintpaw watched her go, the sunlight beaming off of her black and white fur as she bounded away, her tail high with excitement.

Turning away he made his way to the nursery, a small stone cavern among the many in the gorge. "Sedgekit?" He meowed, brushing past the lichen that hung over the entrance to the den.

As he entered the small clearing he found the kit with his mother, Pricklenose, suckling. "Oh, Mintpaw, I meant to thank you." The she-cat purred.

"Thank me, for what?"

"For getting Spottedpelt out of here, she's been the biggest nuisance!" Pricklenose meowed. "And I wanted to say thanks for getting Sedgekit out when you did."

"Did something happen?" Fawnpaw whispered, padding over to them from where she had been watching Clovertail's three sleeping kits.

"No, it was nothing." He replied shyly. "Mintpaw just helped get Sedgekit away from Tawnykit, the kit was trying to attack my poor son!" Pricklenose explained, wrapping her tail around Sedgekit tightly.

Suddenly the lichen rustled to reveal the light brown and white pelt of a queen. "I'm back!" Clovertail meowed, entering the clearing. The three kits each lifted their head before racing toward their mother. "Finally you're back!" Bouncekit purred, rubbing against his mothers' leg. "I had a dream about you!" Tinykit meowed, jumping up and down around her mothers' paws. But Rock-kit sat still, while his two younger siblings yowled with joy. His mother, Clovertail, didn't seem to notice he wasn't crawling all over her with joy, she was to busy saying hi to her other two kits.

"Well, I have to go, I promised Oakpaw I'd go hunting with him!" He meowed, before backing out of the den.

"Mintpaw, are you coming?" He turned to see his brother, Oakpaw, racing toward him. "It's almost sunset, come on you great lump!"

"Sorry, Oakpaw! I was busy talking with Pricklenose." He replied, padding up to his brother. "Pricklenose, why were you talking to a queen?" Oakpaw asked, scrunching up his nose with curiosity.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later."


	4. Chapter 2 Something special

**Chapter 2 – Something special**

Nettlepaw flinched as he sat beneath the scolding look of his mentor, Molepelt. His hot breathe on his tabby head. "What kind of mentor will Birchstar think I am letting my apprentice run across the border after prey?"

"I, I'm sorry Molepelt." Nettlepaw apologized, his head ducked with embarrassment. "I promise it will never, ever happen again."

Molepelt still looked un-satisfied, his eyes stone cold. "Fine, but if it ever happens again you will never catch another piece of prey again, I swear that by StarClan." The tiny black tom snorted. "I am very disappointed in you, Nettlepaw!"

"I told you I was sorry, why can't you just believe me. I feel like I always have to prove myself to you ten times more than any other apprentice has to prove themselves to their mentors, even if they're kittypets of half clan or their parents were traitors." Nettlepaw grumbled, turning away from his mentor. "That's absurd." Molepelt argued, his bristly short black fur standing on end with fury. "Haven't you ever gotten in trouble before? It's not like you did it on purpose if you did." Nettlepaw meowed tartly.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But you don't know what's it's like to loose a kit." Molepelt sobbed, sighing softly. "Actually, I do know what it's like to loose a kit, because it happened to me." He replied shyly.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was a kit, my mother took my sister away somewhere with her and neither of them returned." Nettlepaw meowed. "Your mother had four kits? I was apprentice when she left, but I don't remember her taking one of her kits with her." Molepelt replied confused. "She did, and ever since one of the elders, Kestrelwing told me the story, I've wanted nothing more than to find her and my sister… if they're even alive." He muttered quietly. "But that will never happen, you can't just turn your back on SkyClan." Molepelt laughed, his tail twitching oddly. "Why not? I bet you'd feel differently if it was StarClan who wanted me to go find my mother and lost sister." He argued, his fur burning. "StarClan have turned their backs on us, though Nettlepaw. They agreed that we should be banished from the forest, and therefore I will never forgive them, even if they did send Firestar to help us." The wiry black tom grunted. "Well I still think StarClan watch over us." Nettlepaw replied quietly but stubbornly.

Molepelt said nothing, just turned away to gaze at the pure blue sky, filled with clumps of perfectly white clouds. The day couldn't have been more beautiful, a soft breeze ruffled through the greenleaf leaves, the sun beamed with warmth as it shone in the bright blue sky. The clouds were whiter then they had ever been and he felt great, his pelt freshly groomed, and he was getting closer to Fawnpaw everyday. He thought of her more than just one of his best friends, but as a future mate, and he hoped she felt the same way, because once he was made a warrior he had often thought about asking her to be his mate.

"We might as well go back to camp, you've already mastered the belly scratch and play dead, and we've got loads of prey." Molepelt purred after looking back down at his apprentice happily. "I'll go fetch that rabbit you caught and you can go back to camp, I'll send Oakpaw or Patchpaw to get the rest of the prey we caught!"

Nettlepaw nodded before turning around and racing toward the camp, his tail high as the wind caught it.

Suddenly a familiar scent filled his nose, a scent he couldn't wait to find. It was Fawnpaw, and she was somewhere close! "Fawnpaw!" He meowed loudly, pricking his ears for the she-cats reply. The shape of a light brown tabby emerged from between two plump holly bushes. "Hey, Nettlepaw! I wasn't expecting to find you here." She purred, running up to touch noses with him affectionately. "Is Cloudspots with you?" He asked, pressing his muzzle against hers. "No, I told him I prefer to hunt on my own." She replied sweetly, her long light brown fur neatly groomed as the wind skimmed it. "Mind if I hunt a bit with you," He asked before adding shyly. "or do you still want to hunt alone?"

"No, I'd love for you to hunt with me!" She purred, rubbing against his legs as she brushed past him lovingly. "Great, I know a good place near the lake, there's a lot of worms around there so the birds like to hunt there." He suggested, padding to her side. "Sounds ideal." She purred, stepping into a brisk trot as the two of them started toward the lake.

The soft earth beneath his paws felt easy on the scratches on his paws from when he and Molepelt had gotten attacked by two rats near ShadowClan territory. Brambleberry had given him some poultice to put on it, which healed it well but after climbing over the sharp stones near the island with the cats gathered under the full moon, the wounds had opened again! Being so busy with his apprentice duties, he'd forgotten to go see Brambleberry for some burdock root.

"It's beautiful out today, isn't it?" Fawnpaw purred, breathing in the cool but warm fresh air. "Gorgeous, usually it rains but today is perfect!" He replied, flashing a look at the blue sky with its big clumps of filling white clouds.

Nettlepaw bent down into a hunters crouch as he spotted a squirrel, his mouth watering at the sight of the furry gray animal. He couldn't wait to sink his claws into its soft flesh, but worry kept his heart racing, if he didn't catch it Fawnpaw wouldn't think he was a good hunter. He just begged StarClan that sooner then later that squirrel would be dead and beneath his paws.

Creeping forward silently, he waited for the perfect time; sniffing the air he breathed a silent sigh of relief, as he knew the wind was traveling toward him. Sneaking closer he lunged, smacking the creature only to fall on its side, sleeking after it he sniffed to make sure it was unconscious. "Good catch!" Fawnpaw praised, her eyes beaming as she padded closer. "Thanks!" He meowed, puffing out his chest and boasting before picking up his squirrel and burying it beneath some earth.

Suddenly he pricked his ears to hear some small rocks rattle and a gorse bush rustle as a creature approached them. He ducked down to the ground instinctively, but soon stood up feeling embarrassed. He took a step in front of Fawnpaw, trying to protect her. "Whose there?" He growled dominantly.

A black tom with a white chest, ears and two white paws pushed his way through some bracken, entering the small clearing. It was Cloudspots, Fawnpaw's mentor. "Only me, Nettlepaw!" The tom meowed, setting a wood mouse he had caught on the ground. "I see you caught a squirrel, I'm sure the elders wouldn't mind having that."

"I'll take it to them right away." He purred, bowing his head to the senior warrior in respect before walking around him. He flashed Fawnpaw a loving look, and then jumped over the bracken bush.

All he could think about was Fawnpaw, how sweet she was, how nice and pretty. He couldn't wait until he was a warrior; he just hoped she liked him too, and more than a friend. She was sleek and built for hunting and running long distances, she was the fastest cat in the Clan and everyone loved her. Nettlepaw just wasn't sure if when the time came to ask her to be his mate, he'd have the courage or if he'd be too shy and back down. He wanted nothing more than to be her mate, and have her kits but he was the shiest out of his other two brothers, Oakpaw wasn't shy at all, neither was Mintpaw but he was easy to embarrass, but he would never back down from asking someone to be his mate.

Nettlepaw pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as the warm smells of squirrel filled his nose as he padded down the stone slope into the SkyClan camp. Immediately he saw his two brothers, Oakpaw and Mintpaw sharing tongues by the rockpile with Patchpaw.

He bounded toward the elders' den, a stone cavern draped with brambles over the entrance, brushing past them he noticed Kestrelwing sprawled out on his moss bedding. While Whiteclaw was wide awake, picking burs out of her white fur. "Oh delicious, I hope that's for me!" The she-cat meowed, stopping to look at him. Suddenly Kestrelwing woke, rolling over onto his belly and tucking his paws beneath him.

"It is!" He replied respectfully.


	5. Chapter 3 The dream

**Chapter 3 – The dream**

This is all Oakpaw's point of view, next chapter may be Nettlepaw's point of view again, possibly Mintpaw, we'll see! Anyways please read and review!

Oakpaw bounded across the bank, the lake water splashing around his paws like a fish that was trying to get away. The gray tabby was fascinated by the wet water, how he could move through it, drink it, cool of in it and splash around in it. He loved it; he had never been near the lake, his mentor, Larkwing despised water so they always hunted near the gorge where they lived.

This was Oakpaw's first time by the lake, when Firestar had come to help SkyClan he had told them of a lake just like the one he was in, but it was a bit smaller and more round! Oakpaw waded further into the cool water, while the sun was heating up his gray fur. He enjoyed how calm it was, barely lapping around the shore. He couldn't believe what he had been missing out on, the lake was amazing, and he couldn't wait to show Mintpaw!

"Oakpaw, are you okay?" Jerking his head around, he saw Larkwing's silver pelt streaking toward him. Sticking his paws up he tried paddling toward her; the she-cat had a look of horror in her eyes as she stood in the shallow water, not daring to go in any deeper. "I'm fine, the water is great! This has got to be my favorite place!" Oakpaw purred, stepping out of the water to shake himself off. "Oakpaw!" Larkwing hissed, he turned to see the she-cat who was splattered with water. "Oops, I'm sorry." He meowed, shrugging. "I'm going to get you!" She growled, pelting toward him. Suddenly Oakpaw dodged her outstretched paw, he knew the she-cat was only playing but he was too cold and wet to feel like play fighting right now. But he couldn't turn her offer down; shaking himself once more he bowled her over. "Pinned you!"

"Rawer!" She growled playfully, flipping him onto his back. "Now if this were a real fight, what would you do?"

Instinctively Oakpaw pretended to play dead. "Close, you mouse-brain, but you're supposed to do the belly rake!" Larkwing purred, taking a couple of steps back to let him get up. "Right, I always forget that." He meowed, licking his wet paws. "Let's get back to camp and let Brambleberry make sure that wetness can't cause any illnesses! You're not supposed to go into the lake until you're a warrior and you know how to swim. Warriors only go in there if they're fishing, not for fun!" Larkwing explained. He just sighed, rolling his eyes.

Oakpaw sat in Brambleberry's den, his fur already was starting to dry, but it was frizzy and sticking straight up! "Silly apprentice!" The pretty she-cat murmured, guiding him to a nest. "You'll be fine, as long as you let your fur dry. So that means you'll have to stay in the sun all day!" Brambleberry exclaimed, chuckling to herself quietly. "Well, I can do that, but what if I get tired and have to go to sleep?" Oakpaw asked suspiciously, sniffing his fur and smoothing out the ruffles. "Then go to sleep in the sun, furball now out of my den!" She purred, scooting him to the entrance.

Oakpaw nodded, emerging into the massive gorge only to find his brother, Mintpaw sharing a piece of fresh-kill with Patchpaw.

"Hey, guys!" He meowed, bounding toward them. "Oakpaw, hi!" Patchpaw greeted him with a flick of her tail. "How come you're all wet?"

"I was in the lake, the water's great." He meowed, flopping down beside his brother. "I don't mind if I do!" He meowed; taking a big bite of the rabbit that Patchpaw had been eating. "Hey, that's not for you." Mintpaw grumbled.

"Oh goody, it's Nettlepaw and Fawnpaw! Them too are closer then a bee with honey." Patchpaw laughed, gazing at the two tabbies as they emerged from the apprentices' den.

Oakpaw flicked is tail farewell before pelting toward his brother excitedly, "Nettlepaw! Sleep much?" He grumbled, batting his brother behind the ears playfully. "I didn't get much sleep last night, and after hunting this morning I had to rest again, sleep hit me quickly once I got back in the camp!" The dark gray tom explained.

"Hello, Fawnpaw!" Oakpaw nodded a greeting to the brown she-cat, who nodded a greeting back to him before brushing past Nettlepaw and starting toward the fresh-kill pile. "I'll catch up with you later!" Nettlepaw hollered after Fawnpaw, while the she-cat just flicked her tail in acknowledgement.

"Do you ever think about our mother, or our sister?" Oakpaw couldn't help but ask; lately he couldn't stop thinking about what his sister might have been like, or what his mother was like. "Of course, all the time, but I've realized she isn't coming back." Nettlepaw sighed sadly, lying down. "I think even I'm starting to accept that, I just wish I knew both of them!" Oakpaw grumbled, lying down beside his brother. "We'll all do, me, you and Mintpaw. But even if they ever return to SkyClan, I could forgive our sister, but I don't know about our mother. She ran away, and left us behind…" Nettlepaw trailed off with a sigh of sorrow. Oakpaw looked into his brothers eyes, they were soft but sad and angry, he put his tail on his brothers' shoulder. "I'm going to go take a nap, I've got dusk patrol!"

Bounding toward the apprentices' cavern, he looked up to see the sun lowering in the sky; sun-fall was coming along with a cool breeze that ruffled his fur as he stepped into his den.

Padding toward his mossy nest and flopping down, he breathed in the scents of SkyClan, all so familiar and soothing as he dozed off.

"Oakpaw, finally you made it!" He turned scarcely to see a blue/gray she-cat with a silver tinged muzzle padding toward him. Instinctively he stepped back afraid, but the she-cat had a certain thing about her that made him relax. "I'm Bluestar, a StarClan warrior."

"StarClan?" He meowed timidly, almost choking as he said the words. "Yes, I've already spoken with your brothers and your sister, in their dreams of course." Bluestar purred, her body outlined in a frosty ice color that made her blue eyes stands out even more. "Wait, you spoke with my sister?" He gasped, his heart starting to pound. "So she's alive?"

He felt so relieved and happy his sister was alive, now all he wanted to do was find her and give her a hug that would last a lifetime! "How is she?"

"Wonderful, her name is Tumblekit, and she is with your mother, Sloefur."

Oakpaw felt his fur relax that he knew she was fine. "Thank you, Bluestar, for telling me all this. I've been worrying about both of them for as long as the story was told to me by Kestrelwing some time ago!"

"You need to find Tumblekit though, she is healthy and strong, but three cats are threatening to attack her and your mother. Everyday they plot out how they will do it, and they're planning on getting more cats." The she-cat explained. "Sloefur and Tumblekit are with two other toms, they live in a barn, but these cats want the barn for food and shelter."

"I'll rip their fur off, just tell me where they are." Oakpaw hissed, unsheathing his claws. "I need you and your two brothers to set out and bring them all back to SkyClan, before the great attack comes." Bluestar said calmly, but there was no mistaking the worry in her eyes. "Wait, what? What great attack, I don't even know where they are." Oakpaw meowed. "A ginger cat from outside the Clans will lead you." The she-cat whispered before disappearing into a cloud of starry dust.

Oakpaw woke with a start, his mouth unusually dry and his mind burning with questions as his dream floated back into his mind. _'Why did I have to wake up?' _He hissed at himself madly, he just wished he had more time to ask Bluestar questions. He had no idea where his sister and mother were, and who was this ginger cat outside the Clans Bluestar spoke of, and what great attack? All Oakpaw knew is that he prayed to StarClan that whatever they had in store for SkyClan, they would survive.

**That's Chapter 3, so many questions and so little answers. Well don't worry because the answers will come in very few chapters. **

**Still haven't decided who's POV (point of view) will be next, it's a surprise! Anyways please review, I'm begging!**


	6. Second Prologue

**Second Prologue –Sloefurs side**

Vast winds whipped at the fur of a gray she-cat, she looked at her four suckling kits with dread, worry filling her emerald green eyes.

Kneeling down to rest her muzzle lightly on each kits head she couldn't mistake the strong scent of an approaching tomcat. Suddenly the lichen that hung over the den entrance rustled to reveal a muscular dark gray tabby tom with jet-black stripes. He had a bold black muzzle, with scolding fiery amber eyes and huge black paws, but his underbelly was pure white as is his chest, he was mean looking and massive. "How are they?" He said in a soft grunt, stepping forward from where he was outside in the thunder and lighting. His pelt was drenched, clinging to his sides but his muscular figure stood steady and tense for battle. "They're all fine and healthy, Darkstripe." The she-cat replied softly. "Good, we must leave soon, though." The tom snorted, lying down to glance at the kits with worry. "Why, is Ravenstar already planning on taking the she-kit?" The female cat said, adjusting her position fearfully. "If I could, I'd try and stop him from murdering her, but there's nothing I can do to stop him from his hatred to she-kits." Darkstripe meowed scornfully, but he showed love in his eyes toward the she-cat.

"Then we'll have to runaway." She hissed, gulping down the mouse bile that rose in her throat. "But where, and we can't take care of four kits in the middle of leaf-bare." The tom argued, sniffing each kit suspiciously. "This one's the strongest." He meowed, pointing his muzzle toward a pale gray tom. "I shall call him Mintkit."

Suddenly the she-kit tore away from her mother, tripping over her feet as she tried to go toward her father. Tumbling over her long tail that was wrapped around her foot. "Tumblekit suits this one!" Darkstripe laughed, guiding the she-kit back towards its mother.

Thunder rung in the sky, making each cat in the nursery flinch with fear. "We have no choice but to take the she-kit and run." Darkstripe suggested with a growl. The she-cats eyes filled with sorrow and she bent down to lick her kits. "Mintkit, Tumblekit, Nettlekit and Oak-kit!" She whispered, loudly enough for the two other queens in the nursery to hear. Darkstripe looked softly at his mate, rubbing his pelt against hers, "Lets go, Sloefur."

The she-cat nodded, picking up each kit at once and taking them toward a jet-black queen who once had two she-kits, which Ravenstar had taken away the previous night. "Take care of them for me." She meowed to her friend; the queen seemed to understand as she guided the three tom-kits toward her to suckle. "Will you ever come back?" The black she-cat asked. "I don't know." Sloefur replied, before licking her friends' head.

Darkstripe took the she-kit in his mouth before emerging into the SkyClan camp with Sloefur at his paws. The she-cat caught a sudden burst of wet rain that was coming down in large gulps; she could barely see her mate streaking across the gorge with Tumblekit in his jaws. The massive tabby was sturdily built, and fully equipped to attack a bobcat at his size. She pelted after him, her long limbs catching up to him quickly as the rain masked their scents from Ravenstar's nose, the black tom had just been making his way to the nursery with a grim look on his face and Sloefur hoped he wouldn't take his anger out on her friend or her three other kits.

The rain was blinding, as she barely could catch the scent of Darkstripe, but the tom had been waiting for her near the stone slope.

"Ready?" Darkstripe asked once they had climbed to the top of the slope. "I think so." She meowed, before disappearing into the leaf-bare darkness, the sludge and wet melting snow was all the engulfed them.

**Okay well I had to make a second prologue in order for it to make enough sense, just so you know what really was happening that night. Besides the first prologue is kind of stupid, and its almost turning readers against Sloefur. So I thought I'd let you meet her and Oakpaw's,**

**Nettlepaw's and Mintpaw's father as well. _The Darkstripe in my story isn't the ThunderClan/ShadowClan/TigerClan/Place of no stars traitor he's a loyal SkyClan cat!_**


End file.
